All The Way For You
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Spoiler 6x01/6x02 / -He's holding her hand softly, soothing her, telling her that she's safe. And she just wants to tell him that he's wrong. She isn't. And she never will be. - /Warning: Dark!


**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: DARK! Spoilers for 6x01 and 6x02.**

**AN: A big thank you to everyone who has read and/or rev. or fav. one of my stories!**

* * *

**All The Way For You**

**.**

**.**

She's lying in her bed-

_(staring at the ceiling of her motel room)-_

his words still echoing in her mind.

_(Until you catch me. Or I catch you)._

It's a warning-

_(and a promise)-_

he's coming for them.

(And for the first time in her career she's scared).

.

She's not sure why she calls Grace later that night-

_(no that's not true)-_

_(she knows better than anyone ever will)-_

but she just has to do something.

_(Even when it's wrong)._

.

He's mad at her-

_(of course he is)-_

and they're screaming at each other for what feels like hours.

(Millions of unspoken things burning in their eyes).

And he's right-

_(like he always is)-_

it's a trap and she walks just right in.

(Waking up in a hospital bed one day later with him sitting by her side).

He's holding her hand softly-

_(soothing her)-_

telling her that she's safe.

_(And she just wants to tell him that he's wrong)._

(She isn't.)

_(And she never will be)._

.

They're getting closer day by day-

_(sitting side by side in his attic)-_

counting down his suspect list one by one.

She stops sleeping-

_(it's useless anway with all the nightmares hunting her)-_

_(stops eating)-_

and starts hiding pills and a bottle of Bourbon in her desk drawer instead.

(Already afraid of the emptiness her life is going to be without him).

.

She starts catching herself staring at her own gun far too often-

_(fighting the longing to end it all)-_

wishing Red John would have killed her a long time ago.

_(But of course he hadn't)._

He needs her for his own selfish reasons.

_(Just like Jane)._

(She shouldn't even be surprised anymore).

.

They're in his attic again just a few weeks later-

_(staring down at the two pictures left on the table)-_

two names left on his list.

_(Only one between him and everthing he ever wanted since they first met)._

She's afraid-

_(afraid of losing him)-_

afraid of failing.

_(Because she already knows she will)._

And she's not even sure why she's still trying-

_(trying to save him)-_

trying to save them.

_(Because she already knows she won't)._

(She never even had a chance).

_._

She _grabs his vest almost angrily-_

_(just then and there)-_

pulling him close.

_(Crashing her lips hungrily against his)._

He's fighting her-

_(but only for a second)-_

before giving in fiercely.

(His strong hands pulling her even closer).

.

She knows it had been a goodbye when she wakes up alone-

_(naked in his makeshift bed)-_

a note on the pillow right beside her.

(Written only one name on top of it).

Tears are blurring her vision when she gathers her clothes-

_(rushing down the steps in seconds)-_

yelling for her team.

(Running for his life).

.

They find them right where she thought they would-

_(and she's rushing through the doors with no hesitation)-_

shooting the second she spots him standing above the blonde on the floor.

_(Catching both of them completely off guard)._

He turns around slowly-

_(surprised)-_

_(maybe even impressed)-_

while she keeps shooting ruthlessly.

(Not realizing he's still holding the knife until it's too late).

.

The blade cuts her deep-

_(blood flowing down her neck almost immediately)-_

and suddenly all that's left are seconds.

_(Making her his final victim)._

And she can't stop thinking-

_(thinking if this had been his plan all along)-_

his cruel laugh dying with him on the cold marble floor.

.

There's a voice-

_(softly whispering her name)-_

over and over again.

_(Jane)._

Just a few feet away from her-

_(slowly sitting up)-_

watching her in horror.

_I'm sorry-_

_(is what she wants to tell him)-_

_forgive me._

(But there's just blood spilling out of her mouth).

_._

_I loved you all along-_

_(is what dies on her lips)-_

when her knees give in.

_(And the world turns dark)._

She should be afraid she knows-

_(but she isn't)-_

she's relieved.

(At least she could save _him_).

.

_(And if it's all I can do, __I'll take the fall for you)._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: The title and one line are taken from All the Way for you by Poet of the Falls.**


End file.
